


It's Only Fun If You Leave a Mark

by GirthMan



Series: Steven and Jasper [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Steven Universe Future, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirthMan/pseuds/GirthMan
Summary: CommissionDuring an intense training session with Jasper, Steven's powers begin to surface, earning him the Gem's respect.What he doesn't realize is that his powers have also earned him her attraction...
Relationships: Jasper & Steven Universe, Jasper/Steven Universe
Series: Steven and Jasper [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628983
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	It's Only Fun If You Leave a Mark

“Come on! _Hit_ me! I barely felt that!”   
  
Jasper grinned as she dodged, bobbing and weaving, between trees. The Gem was scuffed and bruised in places, but none the worse for wear. Her impressive muscles glistened, her sweaty, tangerine skin shining in the beams of fading sunlight filtering down through the treetops. Wood splintered and earth erupted around her as she moved, grunting with each heavy blow she shrugged off. She chuckled, her grin widening as she realized her bodysuit had been ripped, leaving her tight, firm abs bare.   
  
“Stop trying to hit me and hit me!” Jasper taunted.   
  
Steven panted heavily as he pursued the seemingly-tireless Gem deeper and deeper into the woods. He had only been training with her for a few days, but he had thought that he’d gotten the hang of the intense workout regimen she cooked up for him by now. Today was different, though. Jasper had dedicated the day to a no-holds-barred sparring match. Since morning, the pair had been wrestling through the woods, bowling each other over, knocking the wind from each other’s chests, grappling for dominance with no clear victor in sight until now. It seemed that Jasper was going to come out on top.   
  
“If you don’t show me something _really_ impressive before we reach the cave,” Jasper began in a playfully threatening tone. “Then I’m _done_ with you! I won’t waste my time training someone so _weak!_ ”   
  
Steven growled. Gritting his teeth, he clenched his fists and ran at Jasper. He pumped his legs as fast as he could move them, breaking into a dead sprint. He gained ground on the Gem faster than he had expected, and got a good, up-close look at the surprise in her wide, amber eyes as he swung his fist.   
  
“What th-,”   
  
Jasper was too stunned to react. A dazzling pink flash preceded Steven’s dizzying blow. The Gem went flying, tumbling over rocky ground and rolling with a breathless grunt toward the entrance of her cave. She groaned, pushing herself up, lifting her head and brushing her frazzled, white hair from her face to see Steven standing over her, a smug grin dominating his features.   
  
He looked _different,_ Jasper noticed immediately. This wasn’t the lost boy who had sought her out in the wooded outskirts of Beach City. This wasn’t the Steven she recognized, but someone much, _much_ stronger. His body was haloed in a light, pink glow. His muscles seemed stronger, more defined, and he bristled with power. Bright, pink energy arced across his skin, dancing up his arms and dissipating in his messy, brown curls.   
  
“Well, Jasper?” Steven teased. “Was _that_ impressive enough for you?”   
  
Jasper couldn’t help but return Steven’s pleased grin. She picked herself up off the ground and dusted herself off. She crossed her arms and gave Steven a nod.   
  
“Not bad,” she remarked. “But if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were holding back!”   
  
“Want me to show you what I can _really_ do?” Steven asked, squaring himself into a fighting stance.   
  
Jasper paused a beat. She nearly lost her composure there. The simple truth was that she was _astounded_ by Steven’s newfound power. She was impressed on a level she couldn’t quite place. There was something akin to pride swelling in her chest, but there was something else, too. Beneath the satisfaction she felt at seeing her pupil so easily overwhelm her, there was an excitement. Deep inside, Jasper felt a heat, a tingle, the hint of a flutter in her chest, the beginnings of a soft, hitched breath threatening to escape her lips. Seeing Steven like this, she realized, was awakening feelings the Gem hadn’t expected to have for the boy. She smirked, hiding her shaky nerves behind a cocky facade.   
  
“That’s enough for today,” Jasper said. “But I’m going to have something _extra_ intense for you before long, so you’d better rest up while you can!”   
  
Steven was glad to finally get a break, but he also felt a twinge of disappointment. He _really_ wanted to show Jasper what he could do in his pink form. He supposed, though, that it would have to wait. With a soft sigh, he returned to normal, the glow leaving his body.   
  
“Whatever you say, Jasper!” Steven beamed. “Hey, what’s for dinner tonight? I’m _starving!_ ”   
  
\---   
  
Bathed in the dim light of a dying campfire, Steven reclined on the rocky ground, staring up at the glimmering stars. He glanced toward the cave entrance, sighing softly before he rolled over, turning away from the tarp-covered opening. It wasn’t the most comfortable sleeping arrangement, but he was getting used to it. He almost appreciated the fact that Jasper made him sleep outside. It certainly _felt_ like it was making him tougher, as intended, so he didn’t mind.   
  
“Steven.”   
  
Jasper’s voice startled Steven out of his sleepy state. He turned to find his Gem mentor standing at the mouth of the cave, wrapped in a hooded cloak. She tilted her head, gesturing toward the dim firelight flickering inside her shelter.   
  
“Get inside,” Jasper ordered. “I have more training for you.”   
  
With that, she turned and disappeared back into the cave. Steven stared at the tarp, blinking as it flapped in the gentle breeze. Surprised, he took a few moments to get up and obey Jasper’s command. His surprise wasn’t at the Gem’s abrupt appearance or at how quickly she’d managed to set up another exercise, _or_ at the fact that she was allowing him inside the cave. Steven’s surprise stemmed from the simple fact that Jasper had called him by name. That much was enough to pique his interest. Intrigued, he entered the cave, walking a short way inside to find a warm, roaring fire and a seat prepared for him.   
  
Steven was glad for a chance to sit by the fire and warm himself up. He groaned as he lowered himself onto the cushion, holding his hands out to feel the warmth of the flames. Jasper was oddly quiet, and the only sound in the cave was the soft crackle of the fire. She was so quiet, in fact, that Steven hadn’t noticed that she had gotten up until she was behind him, her hands resting on his shoulders.   
  
“Jasper?” Steven gasped. “What are-,”   
  
“You’re tense,” Jasper interrupted. “I’m just trying to loosen you up.”   
  
She gave his shoulders a gentle squeeze and began to rub in slow circles. Steven, taken aback though he was, couldn’t help but relax a bit as Jasper massaged his sore muscles.   
  
“Thanks, I guess,” Steven said. “Is it time for that training you mentioned already?”   
  
“Something like that,” Jasper replied.   
  
Steven groaned softly, letting his shoulders loosen up. Jasper was being uncharacteristically gentle with him, her strong hands running delicate circles around the sorest, stiffest muscles they could find. It was enough to tell Steven that the Gem was up to something out of the ordinary. For the moment, though, he was content to let her continue, glad that she wasn’t tossing boulders at him just yet.   
  
They shared an almost strange, silent few moments like that. Steven reclined, rolling his shoulders, letting out a quiet sigh as Jasper’s hands slipped under the collar of his shirt. The warmth of Steven’s skin made the Gem’s heart beat faster. She chewed her lip, continuing to knead Steven’s muscles until she simply couldn’t bear to wait any longer. She made her move.   
  
“What are you doing?” Steven asked, his voice soft and relaxed.   
  
Jasper didn’t reply. She pulled at his shirt, tugging it up and slipping it over his head. He made no attempt to stop her, lifting his arms and letting her undress him. He turned his head just in time to catch a glimpse of the Gem beneath her cloak. Beneath the fluttering fabric, Steven saw nothing but Jasper’s peachy, tangerine skin. His eyes widened for a moment, and he gasped quietly at the sight of the Gem’s body, her chiseled muscles bathed in firelight for just a brief moment.   
  
“You’ve gotten a lot stronger,” Jasper remarked, a hint of pride in her voice. “I… I don’t know what it is I’m feeling exactly, but…”   
  
She paused, unclasping her cloak and shrugging the garment off.   
  
“I want you to show me that power again.”   
  
Steven couldn’t help but stare, his mouth hanging open as he took in the sight of Jasper’s nude body. Flickering light from the fire danced across her, illuminating her toned muscles and casting shadows across her bare skin. Her firm, chiseled abs looked rock hard. Her chest, though, was another story entirely. Her breasts were big and soft, and her tawny-red nipples, already standing stiff as could be, were just as impressive as the plump, pillowy mounds they sat on.   
  
“I’m all yours, Steven,” Jasper breathed, a soft, red blush creeping onto her cheeks. “If you can handle me, that is…”   
  
Steven perked up a bit at that. He was still shocked, and a bit confused by Jasper’s sudden advances, of course, but the concept of a challenge like _this_ was too much for him to pass up. He was too quick for the Gem to react. In an instant, he had his hands on her waist. He walked her back against the wall, pinning her there, drawing out a soft, surprised gasp. A dim, pink glow reflected in her eyes, and in that moment, Steven saw all the excitement she had been hiding shine through as well. He grinned.   
  
“I think the _real_ question,” Steven began, leaning in close to Jasper. “Is whether or not _you_ can handle _me…_ ”   
  
Jasper returned Steven’s smug grin. She grabbed hold of him, one hand on his rear, the other around his waist, and pulled him in close. Their lips met before so much as a lusty moan could escape. Their tongues crashed together, twisting and thrashing around as the pair stumbled away from the wall, groping at each other as they blindly staggered toward the nest of blankets and cushions Jasper called a bed.   
  
Steven’s hand was on Jasper’s busty chest almost before he even realized it. He moaned against her, groping, squeezing, kneading her breasts in his palm. He pinched and tweaked her nipples, drawing out low, lusty growls from the Gem. She gripped his ass tighter, squeezing him in response to each and every touch.   
  
Steven returned the gesture, clutching at Jasper’s big, round behind. Her ass was surprisingly soft, in spite of the Gem’s impressive physique. Steven’s fingers sank into the soft mounds of her rear, squeezing eagerly as he kissed her. The pair stumbled and toppled over, tumbling down onto a pile of pillows. Their deep, passionate kiss didn’t stop for a moment, though. They kept sucking at each other’s tongues, moaning against each other’s lips, and playfully nibbling at each other, vying for dominance even as they rolled over one another on top of Jasper’s messy blanket nest.   
  
Jasper ended up beneath Steven, pinned beneath his nicely-toned frame. She certainly didn’t mind coming out on bottom in the slightest. With an eager moan, she wrapped her arms around his body, holding him tight as he started grinding against her. She could feel his erection through his pants as it prodded her, rubbing against the nest of white hair topping her mons. She rolled her hips against him, another muffled moan, louder than the last, escaping her lips.   
  
Steven finally broke the kiss, panting hard as he knelt between Jasper’s legs. Her face was flushed, practically glowing red with arousal, and she was gasping just as hard as he was. Her ample chest heaved with each shaky breath she drew. Her eyes were fixed on Steven’s, hazy with lust as she gazed deep into the gently-glowing pink energy swirling beneath Steven’s eyes. Finally, after what felt like ages, Jasper had caught her breath and managed to gasp out a few words.   
  
“Wh- Why did you st- _OOOHHH!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Jasper arched her rear upward, gasping and moaning as Steven’s fingers slid inside her. He smirked, plunging two fingers into her tight, wet pussy. She shuddered, intense, hot pleasure coursing through her body, numbing her senses to all but lust. Steven teased her, his thumb coming to rest on her clit as he slowly, teasingly stroked her inner walls. His fingers curled inside her, and he rubbed her G-spot, drawing out soft, shaky gasps and mewls.   
  
Jasper hardly seemed herself. As she moaned, panted, and squeaked under Steven’s touch, the Gem suddenly looked very little like an extraterrestrial warrior. To Steven, Jasper’s heaving chest, her flushed cheeks, the sweat dotting her skin, the desperate, pleasured expression on her face, the way her toes curled as he touched her, the way she gripped her blankets, and the soft little moans she let out all painted her simply as a woman. That made things easy for Steven. _Jasper_ was an enigma, a mystery locked away behind a wall of muscle. Her _body,_ though, was simple enough to figure out. All Steven had to do was push the right buttons…   
  
“ _Ah! Nnn… Steven…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Jasper’s breathless cry escaped her lips as Steven’s thumb began circling her clit. She moaned, grinding her hips against his hand while he worked her sensitive little nub. All the while, his fingers caressed her insides, teasing her inner walls, moving in slow, rhythmic strokes. In to the knuckle, out again. In halfway, out again. In to the knuckle, out again. Steven’s pace was steady and gentle, his fingers working Jasper into a lusty stupor of pleasure and arousal.   
  
“You like that?” Steven teased gently. “It feels good, doesn’t it…”   
  
“ _Ahh… Y- Yes!”_ Jasper whimpered.   
  
“You want _more,_ don’t you?” Steven breathed.   
  
“ _Yes!”_ Jasper gasped.   
  
Steven’s free hand came down on Jasper’s pubic mound. He let her grind herself against him for a moment longer, then pressed her down, pinning her lower body to the pillow she was lying on. She whined softly, grunting as she tried to roll her hips again. Steven’s strength was too much for her to overcome, though. He held her down effortlessly, a deceptively-gentle pink aura glowing around him.   
  
“Don’t worry,” Steven chuckled softly. “We’ll get there… Don’t get ahead of yourself… Just relax… Let me make you feel good…”   
  
“ _Haaahhh…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Jasper’s breath escaped her lips in a low, shaky sigh. She stopped trying to take control, letting her body rest idly against the floor. She closed her eyes, bit her lip, and focused on the pleasure Steven was giving her. Her whimpering died out, replaced by soft, pleasant little moans. She shuddered, tightly gripping her blankets as Steven applied just a bit more pressure to her clit, rubbing it a little quicker.   
  
“That’s it,” Steven cooed, sliding his hand over Jasper’s hip, gently gripping her. “Good girl… Let it out… Nice and easy…”   
  
Jasper parted her lips. She _wanted_ to tell Steven not to tell her what to do. She _wanted_ to tell him that she wasn’t a “good girl.” She _wanted_ him to stop being so damn gentle with her. Despite what she wanted, however, Jasper _needed_ only one thing; she _needed_ to cum.   
  
“ _Ah! Ah! Ah!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Jasper’s moans were short and shallow, issuing breathlessly from her quivering lips as she succumbed to pleasure. Her orgasm was gentle and pleasant. Waves of intense sensation washed over her body, pulsing from within her core. Steven coaxed her through her glow, stroking her most sensitive areas between his thumb and fingers, gradually slowing his pace. Jasper shivered at his touch, her pussy flexing rhythmically, squeezing his fingers tight. He could feel her heat, the warmth of her fresh, wet pleasure rushing out, pulsing from between her tight lower lips and soaking into her blankets.   
  
“ _Aaahhh… Haa… Haa… Nnnfff…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Jasper’s moans tapered off. She panted heavily, letting her body go limp as Steven finally drew his fingers out of her. Her sex twitched one last time as he gave her clit a playful little tweak in parting. Her legs were still shaking. Her chest heaved. Sweat began to trickle down her skin. She groaned, propping herself up on her elbows to look at Steven through half-lidded eyes.   
  
“Sorry,” Steven chuckled, blushing. “I might have gotten a little carried away there… I can tell you’re not really into the whole _gentle_ thing, but I just thought- _OOF!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Steven was on his back before he knew what hit him. Jasper was poised above him, her hands planted on either side of his head. She leaned down, a smug grin creasing her lips.   
  
“You let your guard down,” she teased. “Looks like you’re going to need some training, after all…”   
  
She turned, swinging her hips over Steven’s face. Her pussy was still wet, dripping with lingering arousal. Steven could smell her. The potent scent of warm sex filled his nostrils as Jasper playfully wiggled her hips, bringing herself closer and closer to his face. He could feel her fumbling with his pants, tugging them down after a short while to finally free his stiff, throbbing erection. She wrapped her fingers around her shaft and glanced over her shoulder one last time.   
  
“I’m in a good mood, so I’ll get you warmed up,” Jasper teased. “But after this… Don’t you _dare_ be gentle with me!”   
  
With that, the Gem dropped her hips, bringing her big, juicy rear down on Steven’s face. Her cunt came down on his lips, practically smothering him. He moaned against her, gripping her butt, his fingers sinking into her soft, plump flesh as he sniffed eagerly at her pussy. Her scent was raw, aphrodisiacal lust, and Steven drew it in as deeply as he could. His tongue crept up her slit, crisscrossing between her folds, slowly dragging its way toward her tight, wet hole.   
  
Jasper moaned softly, stroking Steven’s cock in her hand. The dim pink glow surrounding him shone through her fingers. She bit her lip and leaned in, giving him a gentle squeeze. She got a quiet, muffled groan in response. Steven’s hips bucked slightly, and a spurt of pre-cum escaped his cockhead. The warm, slippery fluid trickled over Jasper’s fingers as she stroked, and her hand began sliding along Steven’s wet cock as he leaked more and more arousal.   
  
Jasper sighed, grinding herself against Steven’s face, still not fully over her climax. Pleasure started welling up inside her again, but right now, her only concern was the thick, pulsing cock in her hand. She brought her lips to its purple-pink crown and gave it a quick, exploratory kiss, letting her tongue flick over the very tip. Steven’s pre tasted almost sweet to her. She went in for another lick, letting her tongue linger, slowly dragging it around and around Steven’s glans.   
  
Steven lapped at Jasper’s folds, moaning eagerly against her. He sucked on her clit, his nose buried between her lower lips. The overwhelming scent of her womanhood was driving him wild. He rolled his hips, thrusting into the Gem’s hand. He could feel her tongue circling his cockhead, her lips pressing gently against his very tip. He groaned, a squirt of pre-cum escaping his wet slit just as Jasper’s tongue passed over.   
  
Jasper let out a soft, muffled yelp. Fresh, salty-sweet warmth spurted into her mouth. Steven twitched in her hand, grinding and thrusting, his cock throbbing in its desperation to be swallowed up. The Gem felt a strange rush as she gulped down Steven’s arousal. She sealed her lips around his tip, gave him one more squeeze, and started moving her head.   
  
Jasper took Steven into her mouth, eliciting a drawn-out moan. She took him in inch by inch, her tongue swishing around his thick shaft as she swallowed more and more of his length. She only stopped when he reached the back of her throat. She couldn’t take all of him, but that only excited her more. He was bigger than she had expected, and the tickle in her throat as his pre-cum leaked out, fresh and warm, made her moan around him.   
  
Steven’s rhythm faltered. He could barely focus on Jasper now, clumsily licking and sucking at her clit as intense pleasure cost him his focus. His head was spinning. His arousal was spiraling quickly out of control. Between the potent scent of Jasper’s sex-drenched cunt and the tight, wet seal of her lips around his cock, Steven was barely holding back. His excitement at finally being able to have sex with Jasper was almost more than he could bear, but he managed to control himself enough to keep from cumming prematurely, at least.   
  
Jasper bobbed her head, moaning and slurping softly, one hand gently stroking Steven’s shaft. She kept her lips sealed tight, not intending to let go until she had worked him into a frenzy. If his desperate moans, issuing from between Jasper’s thick thighs, were any indication, she was doing a good job. She teased Steven’s glans with her tongue, running the warm, wet muscle around and around his most sensitive spots. She flicked the tip of her tongue back and forth along his wet, leaking slit, lapping up his pre-cum as it bubbled out.   
  
Steven was certain he wouldn’t be able to hold on long enough. He was gasping, moaning desperately into Jasper’s folds, overwhelmed by her taste and smell. The pleasure coursing up his spine, tingly and electrifying, threatened to send him past his limit any moment now. He was rolling his hips, fucking Jasper’s mouth less and less gently as she continued to suck him, reflexively trying to push himself as deep as he could into her throat.   
  
Jasper gagged slightly, finally pulling back when it became clear to her that Steven was finally through being gentle. With a soft _pop,_ she unsealed Steven’s cock, gasping sharply as she did so. She raised her hips, a hint of disappointment in the quiet moan she let out as she finally freed Steven. He remained on his back, panting hard, staring at Jasper with lust and desire in his eyes.   
  
“Alright, Jasper,” Steven gasped. “If you want me to be rough… I’ll get _rough!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Jasper grinned, leaning back, her arms folded behind her head and her legs spread.   
  
“Come here and show me what you can do,” she challenged, her voice about as smug and cocky as could be.   
  
Steven pounced, pinning Jasper down before she could react. He lifted her legs and tucked them against her body, pushing against her firm thighs until her ankles were behind her ears. Jasper gripped her legs, biting her lip in anticipation as Steven lined himself up.   
  
Steven rolled his hips, grinding against Jasper’s pussy. His shaft slid against her slit, throbbing and twitching against her, clearly eager to be buried deep inside. He had no intentions of keeping the teasing going for long. He pulled his hips back, pressed his cockhead agaisnt her pussy, and thrust inside.   
  
“ _OH!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Jasper gasped, trembling as Steven plunged inside of her, his entire length pushing its way through her tight, inner walls in a single, rough stroke. He started to thrust immediately, slamming his hips down, keeping the Gem folded in a mating press as he rutted her. His body glowed bright pink, and he grunted, panting hard as he fucked her.   
  
“ _AH! AH! AH! AH! O-O-O-OH, FUCK!”_ Jasper panted.   
  
Already, her body was being wracked with pleasure. Grunts, moans, and wet, heavy _slaps_ filled the cave, echoing off the walls. The Gem and her pupil were dripping with sweat, gasping and panting hard as they writhed together in ecstasy.   
  
Steven’s hands found their way to Jasper’s strong arms. He pinned them down, forcing her against the floor. His balls _smacked_ firmly against her upturned rear with each thrust, slamming her backside down over and over again. If he was hurting her, she certainly wasn’t complaining.   
  
Jasper relished in Steven’s sudden aggression. Her back was sore. Her muscles ached. Her body, jostled against the rough cave floor, was certainly more scraped and bruised than it had been when the day began. She didn’t care, though. She had never felt so excited before in her life. For every little bit of pain she felt, the pleasure that exploded from her core was tenfold. Her pussy was wet as could be, twitching and flexing tight around Steven’s cock, sucking him deep inside each time he drew his hips back.   
  
Jasper’s frantic moaning tapered into a breathless, staccato series of desperate moans. She trembled, her eyes rolling back, her tongue flopping out, and her body twitching as she succumbed to ecstasy. She squirted, _hard._ Her nectar splattered all over Steven’s abdomen, leaving him a sticky, wet mess. He grunted as she came, fucking her through her orgasm, barely holding back himself as his cock was squeezed and sucked at by the rhythmically-flexing inner walls of Jasper’s cunt.   
  
“ _NNGH, FUCK!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Steven growled as he came. He plunged his cock deep inside Jasper, as deep as it would go. The Gem was still in the throes of her own climax when Steven pumped his load into her. His balls pulsed hard, flexing and throbbing as his shaft swelled inside her. She gasped sharply as his heat flooded her, pouring thick and heavy into her until it spilled over, squirting from her twitching cunt and bubbling onto the blankets lining the rocky floor.   
  
Steven pulled out with a grunt, stroking his wet, sticky cock and spraying the last few ropes of his cum across Jasper’s stomach. Three spurts of semen squirted from his tip, splattering the Gem’s chiseled abs. Finally, he slumped to his knees, breathless, his pink glow fading, leaving the dim light of the softly-crackling fire the only source of light in the cave.   
  
“Was… That wasn’t _too_ rough, was it?” Steven gasped.   
  
He groaned, lying down next to Jasper. The Gem smiled, still gasping for breath just as hard as he was.   
  
“It… It was _perfect,”_ she muttered. “I… I think… I need a minute…”   
  
Steven draped his arm over Jasper’s body. He caressed her gently, his fingertips tracing slow, delicate paths over her firm muscles. She gasped sharply when he passed over a bruise.   
  
“S- Sorry!” Steven yelped. “Wait… Was that _me?”_ _  
_ _  
_ “Yeah,” Jasper replied proudly. “You did a _really_ good job on me.”   
  
She pressed her finger to his lips before he could respond.   
  
“ _Don’t_ apologize!” the Gem ordered. “I fucking _loved_ it when you knocked me around!”   
  
She gave Steven a toothy grin.   
  
“Besides… I can take it!”   
  
She flexed her muscles as if to show off her bruises and scrapes. Steven chewed his lip.   
  
“If you say so,” he said. “But, still… If you want to do that again…”   
  
He leaned in and gently planted his lips on Jasper’s bruise, giving her a soft kiss on her sore arm. A faint, barely-visible pink glow shone for just a moment, and then the bruise was gone. Jasper turned her arm over, flexing her muscles and examining the patch of freshly-healed skin.   
  
“We’ll have to keep you in top form,” Steven chuckled softly. “Now get over here so I can get the rest of you…”   
  
“ _Mmm…_ Whatever you say,” Jasper purred.   
  
Steven kissed her all over, working his way down from her neck. She moaned softly, lying back and letting him heal her sore, aching body. She savored the moment, basking in the warmth of the fire in her afterglow, eager for Steven to kiss her all better so they could ravage each other all over again in the morning...


End file.
